


Manic

by I_AM_THE_LIVING_DEAD



Series: Isn't It Love? [6]
Category: Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Dabi becoming better at comforting people, M/M, Mention of Mental Illness, Tomura needs a hug, Transgender Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 08:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21316900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_AM_THE_LIVING_DEAD/pseuds/I_AM_THE_LIVING_DEAD
Summary: Losing Sensei has a negative impact on Tomura, so Dabi tries to comfort him.
Relationships: Dabi/Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko, Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko & All For One
Series: Isn't It Love? [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1524776
Kudos: 123





	Manic

**Author's Note:**

> Part 6 of "Isn't It Love?" My writers block is slowly ebbing away, so I'm trying to get back into the swing of things. I already have this whole series planned out, along with most of "When the Party's Over", but it'll take some time. Thank you to all that have read my stories, bookmarked, commented, or left kudos! Enjoy.

The cracks in the motel ceiling were quite interesting. He could create hundreds of patterns out of them; complex maps that only he knew how to navigate. It passed the time, and temporarily distracted him. 

The neon sign advertising the motel flickered right outside his window, but he was too tired to close the curtains. It cast a dark pink hue across the room, and Tomura began to cry for the millionth time that week. Kurogiri had warped the League to a motel for the night so they could shower, and it was two to a room: Kurogiri and Sako; Twice and Spinner; Magne and Toga; Tomura and Dabi. 

Tomura could hear Toga and Magne chatting in the next room over, lowering their pop music after Spinner yelled at them. Dabi was taking his sweet time in the shower, but Tomura had already bathed, so it didn’t matter to him. What did matter was the fact that he had been without Sensei for a week-and-a-half, and was falling apart at the seams. He had had multiple anxiety attacks, along with a bout of mania in which he created an insane plan to break into Tartarus, only to destroy the blueprints the next day and scream for ten minutes straight. To put it simply, his mental state was highly unstable without his savior. 

Despite having medication, Tomura had never received any form of therapy for his bipolar disorder, which had made it gradually worse over the years. It was difficult and exhausting to deal with, but there were more horrible things in this life, he supposed. Tears dripping down his temples, he wiped his eyes with the back of his deadly hand. Was it concerning that he was twenty-years-old and had practically no idea how to function without his parental figure? …Yes, yes it was. 

Dabi entered the room in a tank-top and sweatpants to find Tomura scratching viciously at his neck, his breathing ragged and panicked. “Hey, what’re you doing?”, Dabi exclaimed, speed-walking over and yanking Tomura’s hand away. The younger criminal gasped and flinched, before screaming, “Don’t touch me!” 

“Shut up!”, another guest shouted next door, and Dabi yelled back, “Shut your fucking mouth, asshole!” Tomura shot up and began to pace in circles, and he once again went off on a manic tangent. 

“I can’t keep doing this without Sensei. I don’t know what to do or where to go or how to act or what to say. I can’t sleep or eat or even fucking talk without losing my shit! I need him; I d-don’t know what to do! He saved me and gave me my name; I can’t just leave him there! I h-have to go to him! I can’t let--" 

A pair of muscular arms locked around his torso, and Dabi hissed, “Shh, calm down! If you panic too much, you’ll pass out. Come on.” He dragged Tomura to the bed and demanded he sit, to which the smaller man did, albeit reluctantly. The patchwork man sat beside him, an arm around the other’s shoulders to ground him, and he said firmly, “Tomura, listen to me. There is nothing you can do to save your Sensei right now. You have to calm down and think about what you’ve got. You have the League, along with Giran, who has a shit-ton of connections to other Villains. And, you’ve got me. Don’t forget that.” 

Tomura sniffled and swallowed; Dabi had great points, but Tomura was consumed with doubt. “W-why do you stay?”, he stuttered, and he added when Dabi gave him a confused expression, “I’m a m-mess. I’m a terrible leader. I don’t u-understand why any of you stay.” Dabi sighed through his pierced nose; enough is enough. 

“Because I believe you can do it, and so does everyone else, so quit saying that crap about yourself. It’s bullshit”, Dabi snapped, and Tomura’s tearful eyes widened. His second-in-command had really changed in the past month or so. 

Normally, Tomura was against affectionate physical contact. It scared and repulsed him, so how did Dabi make his entire mindset change? Tomura didn’t know, and that frustrated him, but all he could focus on was Dabi’s warm embrace. The patchwork man was hugging him, rubbing his back, and Tomura didn’t realize he was sobbing until he heard his own cries. “Don’t tell anyone that we’re doing this”, he rasped, and Dabi chuckled, ruffling his companion’s hair. “Don’t worry, mophead”, he said, “This stays between us.” 

Miraculously, he meant it, and the League would never have any knowledge of the night Tenko and Touya resurfaced.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment or leave kudos if you liked it. Thank you for reading.


End file.
